


风流

by ThePoorPigeon



Category: RPS
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoorPigeon/pseuds/ThePoorPigeon
Summary: 很多炅受向，很脏
Relationships: He Jiong/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重传，也许你在一年前看到过这些没品的文字

拍卖小警察

搞阿占  
轮奸  
拍卖

在那群人眼里，阿占已经没有价值了。挖掘完他所知道的情报，即使上头发了命令说不能杀掉他，他们也对阿占咬牙切齿。  
除了他是个警察引了太多敌人外，阿占的外貌还算惹人喜欢——于是那群人把他按在地上强奸，将肮脏的深色性器狠狠插入，强迫他口交并吞下粘稠腥臭的精液。那群家伙还恶劣地开了网络直播，把他的丑态都传播到网络上。他的av在黑市的流通量达到万余，为他们挣了不少钱。可再好玩的玩具他们也玩腻了，他们想在阿占身上赚最后一笔——拍卖给有钱的阔佬是个不错的选择。他们行动得很快，搞了个地下的小会场，动用人脉叫了些认识的人，准备把阿占卖出去。  
拍卖前十分钟，阿占被强行拉到台上，他眼前被黑色布条蒙住，带着红色的口球——那让他的唾液沿嘴角流下、拖出淫秽的水痕。小警察浑身上下只穿了件黑色吊带袜，皮肤暴露在微凉的空气中微微颤抖。他手足无措地被陌生男人抱起来，放到了一个木马上。  
木马只有马鞍，上面安装了一个仿真假阳具，有狰狞可怖的花纹和相较于普通人更加粗大的尺寸。紧接着，又有几双大手按在他身上，把他的双手绑在身后——那根粗糙的麻绳还系在马鞍上禁锢整个身体，大腿也被固定。又有人手指沾了冰凉的润滑液开发他的后穴，他的动作急促，似乎只是为了完成任务，好让假阳具早点插进敏感的肉穴。  
“呜呜——”黑布下阿占的眼睛使劲睁大，却丝毫看不清周围的情况。他听见了身前男人粗重的喘息和台下观众们的交谈——失去视觉后他其他的感官更加敏锐，他甚至能想象出此时的画面。提早来的嘉宾和观众大饱眼福，他们神经紧绷盯着台上的人，有些忍耐力差的已经偷偷把手伸进裤子里抚慰了。  
好羞耻。他是警察啊，付出青春和时间执行危险任务维护正义的正面形象，怎么会沦落到这种地步？  
身后的男人停止扩张，拿湿润的手掌扶住他的腰，往按摩棒上按。按摩棒的头部坚硬粗大，一开始进入时显得比较费力，刚刚的润滑液起了缓和疼痛的作用，小警察只感到胀痛和奇怪的快感。橡胶制的柱身盘着不规则的花纹，那些凸起毫不留情地摩擦敏感潮湿的阴壁，生生擦出一阵颤抖。  
“嗯嗯……”高声尖叫由于口球的遮拦到了口边成了一串呜咽。阿占不知道的是，这种听似隐忍的低声呻吟也会勾起男人的性欲。  
按摩棒在男人的帮助下完全插入温热的后穴，冰凉的触感直抵身体深处，娇嫩的穴肉却讨好地缠紧巨物，还分泌了情动的肠液。这是一具熟透了的身体，被男人滋润地离不开阴茎和性爱，身体追寻快感的本能违背主人的意愿，一味地寻求能填满屁穴的棒状物体。  
坐到底时阿占觉得他们再不会玩出什么花样了，可男人似乎又从旁边拿了什么。这次遭殃是他的胸脯，而折磨他的玩具是用在哺乳期母亲身上的吸乳器。两个吸乳器通体透明，其上链接了两条透明管，透明管的尽头是一个被固定的奶瓶，冰凉的器物温度略低于人体体温，它们被安装在阿占的胸前，橡胶的外圈带了些吸力附在乳头上，那淡色的乳头立马挺立起来。  
观众们到得差不多了，拍卖会也按时举行。  
“欢迎各位来到我们的拍卖现场。”主持人向观众们说，“我们的拍卖会马上就要开始了。”  
“拍卖会分为上下两场，上半场由我们的拍卖品进行表演，我们将会记录他的高潮次数，嘉宾们可以在手机上上传数据，猜测他在半个小时内能到达几次高潮——当然，猜对的幸运嘉宾能够参与中场休息的活动，可以亲自品尝我们的拍卖品。”  
“下半场开始正式拍卖，起拍价为一万人民币，每次加价五千……”  
主持人激情地阐述拍卖的详细规则，一旁的阿占没怎么听进去，大概就是被木马玩半个小时，再被一群阔佬轮奸，最后他会被某个好男色的男人买回去，也许是救他回去，也许是当做永久的性奴，每日每夜在男人身下承欢。  
当主持人宣布开始计时，阿占身下的木马一改刚才的平静乖顺，活起来般上下颠簸摇动，因为重力原因，那根假鸡巴进入到更深的地方直捣黄龙，按摩前列腺的快感顺着脊椎攀上大脑。小警察过去的人生里哪有这样的刺激？男人们的轮奸完全不会在乎他的感受，肮脏粗黑的阴茎插得他想晕过去，男人无意擦到敏感点时能体会到性爱的快乐。  
“呜呜呜啊啊……”安静的地下大厅里只有他一个人的呻吟在回响。那根假阳具插得够深够快，接连不断的舒爽快感像致命的毒药，没一会就把他送上高潮。  
“哦哦——我们的拍卖品在第五分钟时经历了第一次高潮！”主持人激动地解说，“请还没有上传数据的观众抓紧时间，说不定那个幸运的人就是你！”  
在公开场合被木马肏到高潮的羞耻感和莫名快感让小警察红透了脸，扭动纤细白皙的腰想要逃离恐怖的玩具，可他的两条腿和整个身子都被固定，连腰都不能弯，他的动作不但没有作用反而让男人们觉得他在享受被玩具肏弄的快感。  
阿占常年不见光的白皙臀瓣随着木马的晃动拍在马鞍上，清脆的拍打声和噗啾噗啾的水声在大厅里响得过分。台下的观众兴致十足，屏住呼吸像观赏艺术品般观看阿占淫乱的表演，他们的眼里满是他柔软挺翘的屁股以及胸前挺立的乳尖。  
木马默默地被主持人调整到最大档，小警察不安地扭动身体和手腕，连细嫩的手腕上都被绳子勒出一道道红痕。  
“唔嗯——嗯嗯……咿……”娇媚的穴肉被捅得一团糟，穴口在不断的狠狠撞击下变得通红，阿占身前的性器没有经过任何抚慰便又射出精液来。  
台下男人的喘息声变得急促频繁。  
他们期待自己会是猜对的幸运儿，有幸能够亲自肏到自尊心强大的小警察。他们也希望能成为最后的胜者，永久地拥有他，把他调教成属于一个人的婊子。  
明明几天前他还在执行任务，作为大众信任的人民警察……现在却在一个地下拍卖场被仇人看尽丑态，还在那些淫邪猥琐的目光下一次次高潮……想到这里，小警察忍不住自己的泪水，任由委屈的眼泪和加倍流出的唾液混合在一起，流到脖颈和锁骨上积起一摊水渍。  
胸前的吸乳器把小小的乳头吸得通红，深色的乳尖点在平滑光洁的皮肤上格外淫秽。  
这是激起男人们淫欲的又一催情剂。  
在接下来的近二十分钟里，他又高潮了两次，最后那次射出的精液已经非常稀少，显然是没有什么存货了。  
当阿占从木马上被放下来的时候，他腿软得站不住，整个人都在不住颤抖。  
主持人宣布上半场结束，让拍卖品休息片刻便开始奖励猜对的观众。  
他的口球和黑布终于被取下，布满红痕和水迹的身体终于可以放松。那几个带他来的男人拿毛巾简略地清理他的身体，为了让他保持体力进行接下来的轮奸，还给他打了一管营养液。  
补充水分并休息一会后，那些幸运的男人被请上台。  
“哈哈，早就看这条子不爽，想把老子抓进局子里？做梦。最后老子还不是肏你。”强壮的男人抬起他的双腿，粗大的手指伸进红肿的小穴，搅动其中的淫液。阿占背着上方打在他身上的明亮灯光，认出那个男人是之前他一直想抓的一个犯罪分子。  
“放开我！啊啊——轻点……啊嗯——”他简单地在阿占的肉穴里面捣了几下，随即将手指抽出，扯出一些透明粘稠的液体。小警察想要推开面前正在解开皮带露出腥臭性器的男人，却被身后协助轮奸的同伙制止。  
男人握着粗大的肉棒在阿占的穴口拍了两下，随后掐着他的屁股直接肏入充分准备好性交的后穴。带着火热温度的阴茎和冰冷的按摩棒不同，饥渴的穴肉被肏得更加敏感，热乎乎的大家伙让阿占整个人都燥热难耐。  
“你这骚警察真紧……呼——放松点，你快把我夹断了！”男人抓住他两条乱蹬的腿放在腰侧，沾了一层水光的大肉棒混着淫液和前列腺液一齐塞进红彤彤的肉穴。  
“呀啊啊啊——进、进来了……呜呜呜——太大了……慢点唔……”被填满的快感让小警察深深沦陷在性交中。他刚刚喝的水里被惨了些催情药，此刻已经起了作用——那本不是用来交合的肉穴泛起一阵酥麻，甬道的深处更是瘙痒难忍，狠不得男人能够猛烈痛快地肏他。  
“哈啊啊……”阿占在药物的影响下理智全失，甚至主动摆动臀部迎合撞击。男人很快找到了他的前列腺，敏感的腺体在反复的刺激下累积快感。  
“唔——顶到了……啊啊……”  
“操，警官你的屁股里面好湿！”男人硕大的龟头受到和之前不一样的水流冲刷，他愣了一会，又淫笑起来，“警官啊，您真喜欢我肏您的屁股，还像个女人那样下面喷水！”高潮后的肉穴紧缩，献媚般咬紧男人的肉棒，男人却照样在甬道内抽插，感受穴肉在他的动作下不断颤抖。男人的囊带啪啪地拍在穴口，水声和拍打声不绝于耳，男人在阿占重新响起的淫叫中把浓稠的精液射进他的体内。  
“呼啊……”黏糊糊的肮脏液体在体内流淌的恶心感觉过于糟糕。  
男人满足地拔出阴茎，衣装整齐地离开了。他的动作太慢，废了太多时间，后面的几个男人等得有些不耐烦。  
一双油腻的大手迫不及待地摸上阿占的腰，把他翻过来跪趴在地上。手的主人是某个贪污过的小官，此时是四十多岁的中年男人，曾经因为阿占的搜查不得不停下贪钱的念头。他焦急地解开皮带，把他那根尺寸欠佳的玩意插进满是精液和淫液的滑腻后穴中。  
“唔嗯……哈啊……”男人过多的精液在肚子里翻腾惹人反胃。  
可能是有人嫌效率太低，身前也过来一个男人，把阴茎抵在阿占红润的嘴唇上。被使用多次的性器颜色偏深，狰狞的龟头上沾了些前列腺液，散发着浓烈的腥臭味。  
身前的男人扯着阿占柔软的黑发，用力捏下巴强迫他张开嘴吞下粗长的阴茎。阿占被噎得一时发不出声音，男人的大玩意把唾液当做润滑顶进深处，撑满整个口腔，肏他的喉咙口。口腔里溢满性器的腥味，那股反胃感更甚，阿占的口腔和喉咙生理性地收缩。  
好恶心……  
男人长吸一口气：“你的嘴又湿又紧，比之前我干的那些女人爽多了。”他按紧阿占的头，把阴茎深深插入狭小的口腔。  
“嗯啊……”若大的肉棒全部肏进嘴里，阴茎底部粗黑的阴毛戳着他的脸，那股属于男性私处的骚臭味扑面而来。  
身后的中年男人似乎不乐意，握住他的腰在紧致的穴内抽插，有些发福的脸满脸淫笑，一副小人得志的猖狂本性。  
轮奸表演持续了近一个小时，等到男人们好不容易肯放过他，小警察已经处于半昏迷状态了。他几乎浑身都是精液，脸上头发上沾满浑浊的白色液体，过度使用的后穴更是狼狈不堪，射满了的精水甚至沿着大腿下滑一直流到膝盖，映衬着他浑身上下唯一的衣物吊带袜。  
他被人抱去一旁清理，由主持人重新上台开始下半场拍卖。  
从一万人民币起拍，某些有小钱的家伙起初还能竞争，可随着价格不断抬升，台下举着自己号码牌的观众愈来愈少。  
主持人宣布成交的时候，阿占知道自己已经堕入深渊。


	2. 撒何的同居sex指南

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近撒贝宁网购了些什么，送来时一大箱，何炅瞧瞧快递单上写的只有保健品三个字儿。难道他身体出问题了？他打算等撒贝宁回来后一定要当面问问。  
> 可撒贝宁一打开那箱子何炅就后悔了。  
> 那是很多各式的玩具和一本放在最上面的书，有粉色的封面以及几个歪歪扭扭冒着粉红泡泡的大字“同居性爱指南”。

【撒何pwp】同居性爱指南

69初尝试  
“唔嗯——撒贝宁你轻点……”何炅被从后掰开双腿，撒贝宁直接扒开碍事的睡裤，舔上敏感的后穴。被多次调教的肉穴在撒贝宁富有技巧的挑逗下起了反应，开始分泌黏腻的肠液。  
“炅炅老师，帮我也舔舔呗。”撒贝宁挺了挺身下涨大的阴茎，舌头在穴里舔得啧啧作响，唾液全沾到肉壁上，又继续向深处挺进。  
何炅俯下身，抚慰那根勃起的大玩意。撒贝宁也没闲着，掌掴何炅的臀瓣，露出殷红的穴口，又插进两根手指在里搅动。水果台台柱子得了趣，满足地呻吟着舔弄阴茎的杆部。撒贝宁的肉棒粗大狰狞，还有一根根青筋，虽不像黄文里夸张描写的那样如婴儿小臂般粗壮，也算亚洲男性中的佼佼者了。  
何炅艰难地移动舌头，等身后人催促他时才回过神，缓缓吞下硕大坚硬的龟头。他收起牙齿缓缓把阴茎纳入微凉的口腔里，湿润的舌头不安分地在柱身上滑动，可撒贝宁坏心地戳弄敏感的肉壁，竟直碰到了身体深处的前列腺。“嗯……”猛地被刺激的何炅抬起腰肢，动作一僵，不小心牙齿碰到了肉棒。撒贝宁被磕疼了，舔弄敏感内壁的动作更激烈，舌头在穴里钻来钻去，水声让两人都不自觉脸红了，即使舌头没有肉棒和手指来得大，但是带来的快感是无法比拟的，酥麻的快感从何炅尾椎直攀上大脑，他没了力气支撑自己的身体，把屁股直接坐到了撒贝宁脸上。  
“撒撒……啊……”何炅呻吟着感受到他的舌头钻得更深，吐出阴茎对他抗议，“等会……唔啊……太深了……嗯唔……”“唔……”撒贝宁被何炅的臀肉差点压得喘不过气，有幸他力气大，及时托住何炅的屁股，阻止了牡丹花下死的惨案。  
他扶住何炅的屁股，手指就着唾液插进准备好交合的湿润后穴：“炅炅，你的屁股真是杀人利器。”肉穴里混合着撒贝宁的唾液和何炅自身分泌的肠液，变得湿软又温暖，还会夹住他的手指不停收缩。“啊啊……唔嗯……撒撒……”何炅没力气撑起身子，只能趴在撒贝宁身上，重新吞下粗大的肉棒。撒贝宁的阴茎没有因为小小的疼痛而软掉，反而更涨大了些，硕大的龟头和青筋暴起的茎身无一不表现出主人强烈的性欲。  
何炅没帮他做过几次口活，动作生疏，只知道用舌尖舔弄马眼、使劲含住吮吸能让撒贝宁更舒服，他努力长大嘴，试图整根吞下。  
撒贝宁忍不住男性的本能，一挺腰，阴茎竟全部进入小主持人的口腔，粗黑的阴毛直戳他柔软的脸颊。龟头和柱身破开口腔和喉咙的重重软肉，肏进了最深处，引起阵阵反胃感让何炅生理性地干呕。他被肉棒顶得一阵眩晕，撒贝宁却因为收紧阴茎的肉壁感到酥麻激烈的快感。他手中的动作幅度更大，两根手指在穴里搅动发出噗啾噗啾的水声，无意的抠弄还触碰到何炅的前列腺。何炅猛地翘高挺翘的屁股想要逃离。撒贝宁不给他休息的机会，继续按压他的敏感点。  
何炅报复性地吮吸那根巨大的肉棒，收缩喉咙裹紧坚硬的龟头。在伴侣的刺激下，没一会两人都精关失守，大量的精液喷进何炅的食道和口腔里，甚至有些溢出嘴角，和他红彤彤的脸颊形成鲜明的视觉刺激，他身下的肉棒没有经过任何抚慰也喷出白液，射了撒贝宁一身。  
“唔嗯……哈……撒撒……嗯……你要做什么？”看到何炅滚动喉结把那些粘稠腥臭的精液全吞下去，撒贝宁暴露出自己的兽性，那根刚软下去的肉棒又挺立起来，勃发着渴望肏进他的小洞。他起身把眼里泛着泪光的何炅压到柔软的床上。  
何炅后悔了，关于撒贝宁念叨了好几天求了他好几次陪他玩69，还答应他的蠢事。

情趣衣衣  
那是黑色、带了蕾丝边、镂空，还有些半透明的女式睡衣，穿上之后只能堪堪遮住重点部位。与其说是睡衣，应该说是睡裙吧，上衣紧身，下摆宽大。何炅看到撒贝宁笑嘻嘻地拎着它走过来说，炅炅我们来试一下吧，他整个人都不太好。自从他收到那一大箱情趣用品，他对撒贝宁的印象有很大的改观。  
“那个……撒撒……”何炅在恋人面前换上那件睡裙。何炅的骨架偏小，但依旧是男性，穿上后上衣紧贴皮肤，会有莫名的烦闷感。撒贝宁直了眼，他从来没想过恋人会这么的……色情。白皙的皮肤和黑色睡衣形成鲜明的视觉刺激；纤细的腰部覆盖半透明的布料，有欲盖弥彰的效果；两条白晃晃的腿裸露在微凉的空气中，荡在裙摆里，让人忍不住想掀起裙角，一睹春光。这穿着比不穿还诱人。  
撒贝宁的确这么做了。  
“撒贝宁——”何炅气得喊他的名字。可撒贝宁还得寸进尺，褪去他的内裤，摸上紧闭的后穴。经过多次的性爱，他的身子敏感地起了反应，下身的阴茎高高翘起，穴里也开始分泌粘稠的肠液。  
撒贝宁把他扔在床上，裸露的下身全然露出，泛着淫靡的水光。他拿出床头柜里的润滑剂，那瓶草莓味的玩意常常给他们增加了情趣。那些滑腻冰凉的液体被挤出来很多，涂在他的后穴周围。“嗯……”穴口收到冰冷的刺激而急剧收缩，却被撒贝宁硬是撑开，塞入两根手指。手指灵活地钻进后穴里，让润滑剂涂满肉壁，整个甬道都湿滑起来。  
“哈啊……慢点……”本不是用于性交的穴口被撑开，形成奇怪的饱胀感，他毫不掩饰地呻吟，双腿夹住撒贝宁的腰。撒贝宁在收紧的后穴里搅动探入，很快找到了他的敏感点。何炅的腰猛地弹起，发出短促而高昂的尖叫。  
“啊啊啊……”被戳弄前列腺，没有任何触碰和抚慰的阴茎竟射出浓稠的白液。“炅炅，你射得好多。”撒贝宁撸动几把他的肉棒，感觉那肉穴足够湿软，便抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎。被开发到极致的后穴紧紧裹住挺立已久的肉棒，不知廉耻地整根吞下，坚硬的龟头直接擦过了前列腺，激烈的快感冲上大脑，何炅的两条腿胡乱摇摆，脸颊通红，仿佛承受不了似的。  
“呜呜呜……撒撒……好深……唔嗯……顶到了……啊……”何炅撑在床上的两个手臂发酸发麻，实在用不了力气就干脆仰躺在柔软的白色床单上，抬高白皙的臀部，主动摇摆起纤细的腰肢，迎合撒贝宁交合的动作。  
黑色的情趣睡衣被撒贝宁拨弄、扯动，他甚至在何炅的胸口扯了个大口子，微红的乳尖颤颤巍巍挺立在平坦的胸脯上。这件睡衣看来是不能再利用了，不过撒贝宁也不在乎，他只想把身下的小主持人肏到说不出话来。  
他俯身，将敏感的乳头含在嘴中，如同婴儿吮吸母亲奶水般用力，还会用湿滑的舌尖戳弄乳孔、轻轻用牙啃咬整个乳尖，发出淫荡的水声。“啊嗯——撒撒……”他抱住撒贝宁的头想推开，却被撒贝宁当成是主动想被吸奶。即使知道这不可能，撒贝宁也想真的想吸出点甜美的奶水出来，最好让何炅自己尝尝。  
“哈……”撒贝宁没有放缓身下的动作，龟头撵住肉道里最敏感的腺体，不住摩擦顶弄，穴里的润滑剂和肠液被顶得没有去路，沿着阴茎和肉壁的缝隙缓缓流出，打湿本就泥泞的交合处，甚至沾满何炅的大腿根和床单，留下湿漉漉的一片淫靡痕迹。  
他好不容易放过了一边的乳头，又去进攻另一边。何炅白皙的胸口的皮肤上被咬出一个个牙印，格外显眼又情色。“撒撒——别咬了……呜呜……要坏了……”他呜咽的呻吟，无力地发出低声又磁性的喉音。这些声音像猫咪的爪子一下下挠着撒贝宁的心尖，却勾起更强烈的性欲。交合处噗呲噗呲冒出水声，两颗沉甸甸的深色囊袋拍打白嫩的臀瓣，性交在多次猛烈的撞击下达到了高潮。  
何炅身前的肉棒射出精液，白色的液体沾上黑色的蕾丝睡衣和小腹，后穴因高潮激烈地收缩，咬紧粗大的肉棒，撒贝宁被咬得再也忍不住射精的欲望，龟头直抵身体深处，马眼射出大量浓稠温凉的精液，灌满整个小穴。  
何炅半梦半醒里感觉到撒贝宁在自己身上趴了会，说了点什么，才抱他去浴室清理。  
他发誓，他绝对不会再答应撒贝宁任何过分的要求，下次，下次一定要拒绝。


	3. 骑木马

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的丈夫给他买了个玩具木马  
> 是第一人称

炅炅骑木马

我的视线离不开他纤细的腰肢。他似乎没有注意到我盯着他的火辣目光，只是悠闲地捧着手机半倚在沙发上。  
我从背后抱住他柔软的身子时，他似乎微微颤了一下。  
“炅炅。”我沉闷的呼吸打在他敏感的耳旁——我太了解他了，我的宝贝此时在想什么呢？肯定是想拒绝却不好意思开口吧。  
我的手缓缓解开他的衬衫扣子，抚摸他光滑细腻的皮肤。他被男人滋润得敏感又淫荡，被侵犯惯的身体已经起了反应，微微扭动腰肢迎合我的动作。  
“亲爱的。”他这么叫我。他叫谁都是一口一个亲爱的，在做爱时这么喊更显得疏远和抗拒了。我不满地撵上他淡色的乳头，手掌掌掴、揉捏他薄薄的胸脯。  
“在这种时候应该叫什么？”还没等到回答，我便堵住他溢出些许呻吟的红润嘴唇。主持人的舌头很灵活，柔软湿润的小舌勾住我的，温柔地交换两人的唾液。他主动得我想不用任何前戏就进入他的身体，撕开电视上彬彬有礼的正经外衣，让他漏出近乎奔溃的表情。  
我的确付诸了行动。我粗糙的大手划过腰身，解开欲盖弥彰的西裤，玩弄柔软挺翘的臀瓣。一声软绵绵的喉音是最好的催情剂，迫使我迫不及待地绕到沙发前，把碍事的西裤和内裤全丢到一边。  
“呼嗯……不要在这里……”做了这么多次，他还是不敢尝试新地点。沙发是个不错的地方，我很乐意在这里让他变成我的娼妇。  
“不试试怎么知道？”我蹲下来虔诚地亲吻啃咬他的大腿内侧，白嫩的皮肤上立刻浮现一个个暧昧的红痕。  
我快忍不住了，胯下的东西叫嚣着想要狠狠欺负他。  
我告诉自己，我可不能当下半身动物啊，要是让炅炅生气了接下来就很难让他乖乖就范。  
“啊嗯……轻点……”骨节分明的手抓住沙发套，即使嘴硬地想要我停下，身下高高仰起的性器早就出卖了他真实的感受。  
我没有管他难耐到已经在分泌液体的阴茎，而是直接用舌头舔上敏感的后穴。那肉穴被调教得很会讨男人喜欢，干涩的内壁紧紧缠住我不断向内挺进的舌头，似是有意识般想要挽留，他两只温暖的小手扶住我的头发，双腿想要夹紧，却被我蛮狠地分得更开。  
“嗯啊啊……不要舔了……好痒……”我的舌头在肉穴里横冲直撞，混合着唾液和渐渐分泌出的肠液搅动，过激的快感使小主持人越发动人地呻吟叫喊。我听到他的求饶，故意地把舌头伸出来，换上粗糙的手指插进准备好交合的后穴。  
“哈啊啊——唔啊……别……轻点——”我略微直起身，用带着他淫水味道的嘴唇含住他的耳垂，舔他的耳廓，在他耳旁轻声说隐晦的荤话。  
“炅炅的淫穴真紧，现在还湿得一塌糊涂呢，”他的双腿在我的腰侧两旁打颤，我恶性质地继续挑逗他，“啊，它还在咬我的手指，炅炅想被手指肏到高潮吗？”  
“不是的——快、快出去……啊……”他羞红了脸，美丽的双眼蒙上一层水雾，明显是已动情。  
我还没有放过他，加大了手指抽插的幅度，那淌水的后穴甚至发出了“噗啾噗啾”的水声。“炅炅，你好湿，你会被我肏得潮喷吗？”我的另一只手掐上他的腰肢，迫使他迎合手指的操弄。  
“才不会……我可是男人！唔唔——呀啊——”他的声调明显拔高，那根还未被触碰的性器可怜地流下几滴透明的液体，我知道，这是碰到他的敏感点了。  
“是炅炅的G点啊，男人会有G点吗？你明明是我的女人。”  
“唔……那里……别碰……”他的手臂搂住我的上身，细小的呜咽和求饶更能激起我的欲望。  
我的阴茎涨得连家居裤都遮不住，它在裤子里得不到安抚，只想找一个能插的洞好好发泄一通——不能心急，我告诉它。  
“我给你准备了礼物，要不要去书房看看？”我们的书房几乎只有他一个人会用，但是在他出差的这几天里，我在网上买了些玩具，它们还在书房隐秘的抽屉里，但是其中一个体积太大，我也没有把它藏起来，就这么放在房间的一角。我抱着他进入书房里看见那个大东西的时候，怀里的人两条腿乱踢，作势想要逃跑。  
那是一只暗色的木马，通体光滑可爱，要不是上面有一个狰狞粗矿的按摩棒，其上还有凸起和螺旋花纹，完全看不出这是情趣玩具。他又害怕又紧张，被吓到的小脸红扑扑的，连那双颇有吸引力的眼睛也扑闪着隐约的泪光。  
“不要用那个——我怕……会很疼的……”他的声音有些哽咽，身前的阴茎也因为害怕处于半勃状态。  
“别怕，先坐上去适应一下，我们慢慢来。”我抱着他软软的身子，把他放在木马上，“没事的，有我在……之前每一次你说害怕，最后不都玩得很开心吗？”  
他的身体稍微放松了些。  
小主持人坐在木马上，扶着马头和假阳具保持距离，被侵犯过的淫穴不断地滴水，那些粘液流到按摩棒上，发出阵阵淫秽的气味。  
“乖，慢慢坐在按摩棒上。”我亲吻他柔软的发丝，双手把他身上的白衬衫褪去，在他犹豫时哄骗和诱导他将按摩棒插进肉穴里。  
我扶着他白皙的腰，帮助他吞下可怕的性器。“咿啊……”他两眼翻白，被胀痛和快感折磨得快发疯。在我看不见的地方，按摩棒上的凸起折磨着还在分泌肠液的阴壁，坚硬的龟头向内挺近擦过前列腺，那温热的甬道受到刺激后会咬紧侵入的巨物，让按摩棒进到更深的地方。  
趁他还在适应时，我转身到抽屉里拿更多折磨他的道具。  
那是一个黑色的皮质项圈，前面还有金属铃铛，给他带上后会随着他的动作发出清脆的响声。小主持人怎么会知道我要做什么？在他眼里项圈只能出现在宠物身上。当我一步步拿着东西走向他，他才向我露出迷惑的表情。  
“唔……为什么要用这个？”按摩棒已经整根插进穴内，肉穴仍得不到满足地挤出液体，淫液淌在木马上，留下一道水渍。他睁着迷茫的双眼，媚红色的嘴唇微张着对我说。  
“增加一点情趣。”我把项圈带在他的脖子上。他的皮肤本就白皙，在黑色装饰品的映衬下更平添了几分色情。  
“感觉好奇怪。”由于脖颈被一定程度地限制活动，他有些难受地拨弄项圈。那铃铛被摇得哗哗响，不自觉能想起宠物铃铛。  
我的手伸进上衣口袋，打开了某个开关。  
木马忽然活了起来，像战场上的烈马般摇动、崩腾。  
“啊啊啊——”凶器跟着木马的摇摆上下抽插他的肉穴，原本冰冷的按摩棒与内壁摩擦后带上人的体温，反复摧残他所剩不多的理智。小主持人抱住马头，挺直腰板想逃离可怕的假阳具，雪白的小屁股啪啪落在木马上，白花花地刺激视觉神经。  
再忍下去，我就真成忍者神龟了。我脱下裤子，对着小主持人的脸手淫。  
“不要了呜呜呜——太刺激了……哈啊啊——求、求你放过我——”他的小脸沾满泪痕，整个湿漉漉的。他身前的性器即使缺乏抚慰，也因为后穴的抽插到达高潮，射出白色的浓厚精液。  
“呼……我看何老师和玩具玩得很爽呢，不用摸前面就射了……何老师肯定能潮喷吧？何老师这么淫荡，前后一起喷水应该不是什么难事。”我激动地快速套弄下身的阴茎，说话都有些语无伦次。  
“唔啊——快点停下……啊啊——”高潮后的淫穴更加敏感紧致，那无机的按摩棒却毫不怜香惜玉地机械工作，肏开颤抖的通道，蹂躏深处的前列腺。  
“呜呜呜——”他的淫叫再次拔高，小主持人潮喷般大股的液体争先恐后地在按摩棒和肉壁的间隙喷出，濡湿小半个木马，他的臀瓣也沾上淫液——他现在全身都湿透了，眼泪、汗液、精液、肠液，体液混在一起，与看似清纯的脸部轮廓形成强烈的视觉差距。如果我这时拍了张照片，该得羡慕死多少男人。  
“嘶——妈的，让你潮喷还真的在喷水！”我不管他还在高潮后的不应期，把木马停止就冲上前把他捞起来，让他上半身趴在木马上，撅着屁股给我肏。忍耐多时的肉棒终于如愿以偿地肏进后穴。  
“主持人？娱乐圈前辈？我看你就是个给男人肏的骚货，妈的，看老子不干烂你的G点。”我嘴里说的话粗俗又淫秽——之前在他面前保持的温柔形象全部白费，我的肮脏本性因为他而一览无余。  
“妈的，快尝尝你的东西，给我把它含好了。”我把他的头向按摩棒上按，想让他给假阳具来个口交，看看自己的液体有多骚。  
“啊啊——”他的手向后推拒我，却因为我的动作不得不含上沾满淫液的按摩棒。当真货肏他时他瞬间觉得前面的玩具和人类的肉棒比差太多了，肉刃带着烧热的温度，火热地向内推进，硕大的龟头会体贴地每次抽插都按摩他的G点，比只会机械运动的木马舒爽痛快许多。  
“唔嗯……呼啊——”他的嘴中一定充满了自己淫水的骚味，这种羞耻感反而能勾起他的情欲——不断摇晃的纤细腰肢是最好的证明。  
我的肉棒被柔软湿润的内壁包裹严实，挺立的粗大阴茎狠不得插到底，连带囊袋一起塞进去。我托住他柔软有弹性的屁股，一个劲地插他的穴、肏他的G点。淫荡的后穴还食之味髓，吃到男人的肉棒后不知廉耻地索取，像个淫魔般咬紧我的肉刃。  
他的嘴被撑满，全是自己的唾液和淫液，那根按摩棒的头部戳着喉咙口，占有整个口腔——幻想到这里，我再也忍不了射精的快感，把积蓄多时的浓精悉数灌进他的身体深处。  
他也紧接着高潮了，第三次射出的精液相比较之前比较稀薄。他失力软下身子，我立马搂住了他。我细细感受穴内的温暖后拔出阴茎，温热浓稠的精液随着退出的阴茎溢出肉穴，溅在臀瓣和大腿上。  
小主持人收不住激烈的性爱，在一番折腾后他已经睡过去了。  
我抱着他去浴室清理，顺便来了一发腿交。  
和小主持人谈恋爱还需要废点功夫，我觉得这次之后会很久碰不到他。


	4. 居家小何

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他给了自己的丈夫一场棒极了的性爱

双性居家小何果体围裙勾男人

小主持人给我开门的时候，他骨节分明的手铆足了劲把我拉进屋里关上门。我正要疑惑他要搞哪一茬，低头一看便发现他浑身上下只穿了件围裙——那件围裙只盖住他的上半身和一小部分大腿，两条细腿和锁骨赤裸地暴露在外。我血脉偾张地想要冲上前侵犯他，可小主持故作矜持地让我等一会先吃饭。  
他转身又去厨房忙着做饭，白嫩挺翘的小屁股在我面前一晃一晃格外显眼。  
“我在做小蛋糕，要来尝尝吗？”他在厨房里面喊。自从和他同居后，他兴冲冲地向我展示他的厨艺。一开始是最简单的泡面，现在完全可以做出令人称赞的美食。  
我没有多说，在他把厨具舞得叮当响的时候悄悄跑到厨房，在后面搂住他，用布满茧子的大手在围裙下抚摸光滑的皮肤。我知道他的身体比较特殊，同时拥有两套生殖器的他从来没有来过月经，估计生孩子是没指望了，要不然经我的折腾他怎么会怀不上？  
他的双乳较普通男人的更为柔软，活脱像还没完全发育的少女的乳房，微微凸起，拥有青涩又色情的完美弧度。  
“别闹……等我把葡萄干放好。”蛋糕制作进入到最后阶段，小主持在上面放了些果干便结束了。“炅炅，我想在这里干你。”我的手沿他的腰线下滑，在他的阴唇附近游走。他的下体很干净，没有什么毛发，阴唇旁光溜溜，泛着稚嫩的粉色。我期待它被我肏成黑色的时候。“不能在厨房……呼……快点回餐厅里吃饭！”他气愤地说，小脸涨得通红。  
“嘘……炅炅别动，就在这里……没事的……”我一手掐着他腰上细细的围裙带子，一手伸进微微湿润的雌穴里。他的阴道比平常女性稍窄一点，更加紧致，第一次插入的时候他疼得流血，我告诉他，他的处女膜破了，这是他的处女之血。  
他的雌穴被调教得很敏感，在短暂的挑逗下已经在分泌淫液了。我在他的耳边哈了口气，故意用手指搅出水声。  
“哈啊啊……唔……”小主持人细细感受手指在雌穴内的满涨快感，毫不保留地喘息。刚刚还在拒绝我，都在我面前穿裸体围裙了，还不是要给我肏？  
“炅炅好湿哦……是看见我就起反应了吗？”我的另一只手托住他的小屁股，轻轻搓揉玩弄。我的手指还在向里开发，他的G点很浅，没一会我就找到了那处触感不一样的软肉。  
“啊啊……是、是的…呜呜呜——顶到了……顶到G点了唔……”他撑在料理台上，底下的雌穴越发湿润，被碰到G点时还会紧紧咬住我的手指。  
“何老师……你好紧……下面的洞洞在欢迎我哦……”每次我在做爱时这么叫他他都会颤抖。  
我不愿意让他被手指肏到高潮，把手指抽出想换上真货，却瞥到厨房一角的一篮草莓。我把草莓拿来，把其中一颗顶在同样开始湿润的后穴。  
“咿……那是什么！”他低头看到放在穴口的是他回家时买的鲜红草莓，不安地在我手底下挣扎，“不要放进去……求你……啊啊——”我坏笑着把草莓塞进他的后穴里。冰凉的草莓被火热的内壁紧紧吸附，它随着动作的深入还会沾上后穴分泌的肠液。小主持的后穴比雌穴更紧，小小的甬道几乎要把异物挤碎——柔软的草莓的确有些磕磕碰碰，在插到深处时前进更加艰难。我蹲下身仔细观察装着甜腻水果的穴内，那个草莓被肉壁夹得稍微变形，甜甜的草莓汁混合着淫水从深处向外流。  
我也不再忍耐，伸出舌头舔上汁水四溢的后穴。  
“好冰……唔……慢点……啊啊啊……你、你别舔——”我吮吸他穴里的草莓汁时还用手指插进去，碾碎硕大的草莓。饱满草莓的果汁很多都直接喷在我的嘴里，还有些残留在可怜的肉壁上，那些稀碎的果肉尽数留在穴中。  
“何老师的水真甜。”明知道那些是果汁，我却故意这么挑逗他。我痴迷地舔着他的后穴，甚至还啧啧作响——他被舔得爽了，丢了理智，不知廉耻地用手掰开自己丰满的臀瓣好让我舔得更深。  
“唔嗯……哈啊——你、你快弄弄前面……”他饥渴地扭动腰臀，前面的雌穴因长期缺乏抚慰急需被填满。“是哪个前面啊？”我逗他，还把手伸到前面抚慰他的阴茎。  
“不是……啊……那、那个……”他的小脸通红，“请弄弄我的……嗯……前穴……”他的声音越来越小，似乎是在害羞。我一时精虫上脑，什么也不管只想把面前淫荡的主持肏到下不来床。我的确这么做了，把他转过身，抱到料理台上分开双腿，正面进入了他的淫穴。  
“啊啊啊……慢点唔——”他的阴穴湿润紧致，阴壁不断缩紧挽留我的阴茎，层层快感冲击我的大脑，硕大的龟头狠狠挺进，恨不得把他肏得漏水。  
“咿啊啊……好舒服……啊啊——不行了……太舒服了……嗯啊……”他的淫叫让我兽性大发，轻易找到他的G点后每次撞击都会摩擦到敏感的软肉。他在被摩擦G点的快感折磨时，我偷偷地用手伸到交合处，拧了一下他凸起的阴蒂。  
“呜呜呜——啊啊……不要啊啊……”他的腿因为阴蒂的触碰在我腰旁打颤，阴道也收缩得更紧了。我得了去，继续去刺激他的小豆。阴蒂此时充血挺立，让人忍不住想爱抚。“啊啊啊——太多了呜呜呜……呜啊——”他抱住我的脖颈，双眸中蓄满了眼泪，竟是在阴蒂的刺激下达到了高潮。狰狞的龟头受到淫水的冲击，阴茎泡在肉壁分泌的液体中仿佛温泉一般舒适——他的身下全都湿了，身前身后都在喷出液体。那根小巧可爱的性器射出白色浓厚的精液，我看不见的阴穴深处发育不完全的子宫宫口大开把粘液一泄而出。  
“呼……何老师的阴道太舒服了……里面都在喷水……”我喘着粗气，看着那些淫水噗噗地顺着我的阴茎周围留下，在料理台上留下一大片水渍。“哈啊啊……嗯……”他高潮后的阴穴抽搐着裹紧我的肉棒，我再也忍不住欲望，顶着他的G点射精。他被猛然灌进身体的精液激得呻吟都戛然而止，搂紧了我的脖子全身颤抖。  
我积蓄已久的精液量挺多，拔出的时候那些浑浊的液体还流出了淫穴，濡湿了小巧的阴唇。  
等我们从高潮中缓过来，饭桌上的饭菜已经凉了，小主持人却调皮地收缩小穴，重新抬起腰臀露出光裸的下体。  
我咂了咂嘴，二话不说就着交合的姿势把他抱起走向卧室。  
“嗯唔……慢点……”他害怕得不敢动。  
我把他用力压在柔软的穿上，拔出肉棒，把那件染了些白色液体的围裙扔在一旁，转头去抽屉里找那根见不得人的性玩具——只有这骚货才知道那玩意是什么时候买的，要不是有一次我碰巧回来得早，进了卧室便看见他把那根粗大的按摩棒安装在墙上，撅着屁股插自己，我还不一定发现他会饥渴到这种地步。  
那是女用的按摩棒，整个都是可爱的粉色，摸起来光滑细腻，底部还有延伸出来的一小截用来按压阴蒂。我甚至能想象出来小主持人在购物网站上红着脸搜索女用性玩具的场景——真是虚伪的婊子。  
我重新爬上床的时候他正想把眼镜摘掉，我不耐烦地制止了，说做爱时戴眼镜可以增加情趣。我们一向在性事上毫无保留，在人类的本能面前理智和人性会全部丧失，更何况是把阴茎插入台柱子柔软紧致的穴里，于是我更加放肆，在床上的态度和床下是两个样。  
我把假阳具插入阴穴时毫无阻拦，滑腻的精液布满整个肉壁，插到底部还同时能照顾到肿胀敏感的阴蒂。阴蒂可以说是浑身上下除了穴内的G点和前列腺外最敏感的地方了，我第一次碰到它时清纯的小主持立刻羞红了脸，发出诱人的闷哼，下面的雌穴也开始泛水。  
“呃啊……”小主持发出一声满足的呻吟。我把手指伸向许久未被触碰的后穴，那里的草莓汁差不多流尽了，可是大量的果肉还留在里面。我坏心眼地在他的后穴里抠弄搅动，愣是把大多数果肉都搅成了果酱。  
“嗯唔……啊啊……”我就着那些果酱提枪就上，整个甬道湿滑紧致，又不同于雌穴，后穴更加会吸我的肉棒，紧得仿佛要把我榨干，那里分泌的液体自然没有雌穴多，只能靠草莓果酱让阴茎顺利地抽插。  
“啊啊——不是说了……后面要、戴套……呜呜……清理起来太麻烦了……”他生理性的眼泪从眼角留下，沾湿了眼镜和白嫩的脸庞。小主持人控诉过很多遍肏他后穴时要戴套，我一次没有听进去，和他说做爱戴套像是穿袜子洗脚，他也没有听懂。  
“不行哦，我的精子要一滴不漏地射到何老师的身体里。”这句话我说过很多次，虽然会在射到他脸上的时候不做数。  
“哈啊啊……”我的囊带沉重地拍打在他的臀部上，硕大的龟头同时擦过前列腺，原本紧致的甬道又缩紧了些，我差点就这么泄了，我生气地打他的屁股，骂他快把我咬断了。  
我边肏他的后穴边用手抽插阴穴里的按摩棒，G点、阴蒂和前列腺被很好地按摩挤压，他在潮喷时被撞击前列腺甚至还连续高潮了一次。  
最后结束时我们身下的床单都基本湿了，全是他自己潮喷出的粘稠液体。他处于半昏迷状态，我休息了会便抱其他去浴室清理。  
那一桌好菜活活被浪费掉了 我深感可惜。


	5. 瑜伽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他坐月子的妻子。和瑜伽。

瑜伽做过头的话就变得怪怪的了

*名字来源于某R级本，内容与其无关

小孩还没出生的时候小主持人就和我说，他想要剖腹产，顺产可能会影响之后的性生活。我劝过他剖腹产恢复得慢，他也不听，说什么三十的男人猛如虎——说到年龄，他算高龄产夫了——猛如虎猛到不做爱会难受。  
我们请的是私人医生，到位置隐蔽的私人医院手术，还给了医生和护士不少封口费。功夫不负有心人，小家伙总算安全出世了。我给他煲了些鸡汤，时常到月子中心送。他的身体比女人结实，没半个月就活奔乱跳的。  
“你再休息一个星期吧，伤了身体不好。”我把带来的鸡汤拿出来准备喂给他喝。  
“才不要，”说着他蹦下床展示自己精力旺盛的身体，“我好着呢，还得忙着减肥，回去工作被人发觉胖太多可不好。”  
怀孕期间我喂了他很多补品，生完孩子才发现小主持人胖了不少，捏一捏肚子还能摸到软肉。  
“身体最重要，要不电视台那边你再劝劝？”他可是娱乐圈大佬何炅，请个长假这种事肯定不在话下，“我买好瑜伽垫和瑜伽球，回家后练练吧。”  
“好啊，瑜伽啊，我会。”他接过鸡汤尝了一口，“有点凉了，不过挺好喝的，这阵子你厨艺进步很大。”“还不是为了你。”我笑着玩弄他的头发。为了他和孩子我什么料理都尝试过了。  
他挣着和我说要马上回家，我偏不肯，让他在月子中心多待几天再回去。  
好不容易推着娃的儿童车回到家，那些个做瑜伽的道具都到货了。我的心思不纯，连做瑜伽都不想放过可怜的小主持，想要和他畅快淋漓地做爱，补回他在坐月子期间我那迟迟不能发泄的性欲。  
他冲好奶粉喂好娃，哄完活泼的小姑娘才停下来歇会。小主持总是这样，什么事都不想我操心，想要自己来。我也没闲着，做好了双人份的中饭和他吃。  
吃好热腾腾的午饭我和他坐在柔软的沙发上，他倚在我肩上看电视，我就静静看他。好一副家庭和睦的美好场景，温馨又宁静。我们两之间越来越像真正的家人了。  
等他喜欢的节目播完，他主动提出要去做瑜伽。  
我平时经常去健身房锻炼，即使工作再忙也会适当地运动，一直保持良好的身材。小主持人在有孩子前也这样。他现在不得不进行难得的减肥，他这种易瘦体质应该会减得很快。  
他换了运动服，在瑜伽垫上做八字开，因为许久没有运动，韧带僵硬，做起来颇为吃力。我不怀好意地盯着他稍有肉感的屁股，上手摸了上去。  
“你干什么？”他停下来，微微喘气望着我。  
我们很久没有做爱了，他在月子中心时我只能偶尔来个手冲，或是让他帮我口交。这些都是缓兵之计，并不能解决我的性欲。  
“炅炅，我想肏你，现在，就在这。”我把他压在瑜伽垫上，居高临下看他惊慌失措的表情。  
“等一会儿吧……”小主持人不敢看我。  
“我已经等了好久了。”我脱去他的裤子，摸上许久没有被我肏弄的雌穴。那雌穴已经开始滴水了，分泌粘稠的透明淫液。  
“哈啊啊……”小主持人软了身子，显是动情的淫乱样，完全看不出是在娱乐圈名声显赫的何老师。他伸手开始解我的睡裤带子，掏出我那根尺寸良好的阴茎早就挺立，通体粗黑巨大，小主持一只手还握不住，柱身盘着粗矿的青筋，马眼在分泌前列腺液，蓄势待发想要插进湿漉漉的紧致洞穴。  
“嗯……好大……”他已经不管什么瑜伽和减肥了，一被撩拨就忍不住性欲，此时他的小脸通红。我扶住他坐起来，我则跪坐在瑜伽垫上，握住阴茎的根部示意他来舔。  
”唔……”小主持熟练地用红润微凉的舌头舔阴茎的杆部，两手掂量底下两个分量十足的囊袋。我抚摸他乌黑柔软的发丝，享受他的服务。他张口含住我的龟头，龟头过于巨大，占满他整个口腔，连唾液都沿着嘴角流下。灵活不听话的舌头顶弄我的马眼，他在舔弄和吮吸间移动头部含下大部分阴茎。肉棒的尺寸过大，我的龟头直插进他的喉咙，他的喉咙正在因生理性的干呕而收缩，带来阵阵磨人的快感。  
“呼……炅炅的嘴真紧……真是名器……”我调笑道。  
“嗯……”他抬头用责备的眼光看我，通红的眼角和被撑得变形的小嘴让我的阴茎又涨大了些。他含下大部分肉棒后不敢动作，我不忍快感，抚摸他头发的手发力，阴茎更深地进入他的口腔。“嗯嗯——”他难受得闷哼。小主持不是第一次这么被我肏嘴巴玩深喉，他每次都会这么抗议。我扶住他的头，挺腰在他狭小的口腔里抽插。  
他的舌头不安地在我阴茎上滑动，时而舔过肉棒上的青筋，时而顶弄阴茎根部。他的嘴巴被我肏开了，口水乱流，涂满整个阴茎。  
我加快的抽插和挺腰的速度，阴茎下的囊袋狠狠拍在小主持人的漂亮脸蛋上，发出淫秽的“啪啪”的声音。他的下巴撑得发酸，整个人被插得极其狼狈，泪水和口水都混在一起。他的手不知道该放哪，只是搭在我的大腿上，被顶得深了还会抓紧我的裤脚。  
被喉咙和嘴巴包裹的快感攀上大脑，我在快感累积到一定程度即将要射精的时候抽出阴茎，把大量浑浊的白精全部淋在他的脸上和头发上。  
他被口水和前列腺液呛得咳嗽，小主持人羞涩地捂住脸，那些肮脏的浊液顺着他的脸和手滴落。等他好不容易缓过来，我那根还没有吃饱的阴茎又勃起了。  
“嗯唔……好多……”他挑起一点精液，放在嘴里品尝，“噫……好腥……”他的动作过于色情。我好不容易忍住立马把他按着肏，起身拿来瑜伽球和抽屉里的按摩棒。  
等我回到瑜伽垫前，淫荡的小主持人竟然把白皙的手指插进流水的雌穴，搅动抠弄出淫秽的水声。“哈嗯……呜呜……好舒服……”这淫娃大张双腿，不知廉耻地呻吟。  
我深吸一口凉气，蹲下身抽出小主持人的手指，把狰狞的按摩棒插进饥渴的肉穴里。  
“哈……唔啊……好大……”我拿过柔软的瑜伽球，让他趴在上面撅起屁股。  
他身下的两张小嘴都在不停蠕动，分泌出粘稠的淫液。小主持人迫不及待地想被进入，一手拿着按摩棒的底部扭腰抽插，一手掰开白嫩的臀瓣，露出淡色的后穴。  
“快点……嗯……好舒服……老公，快……进来吧……”他半个身子倚在瑜伽球上，转头用湿润的眼神催促我。  
“炅炅……我的好老婆……老公这就满足你……”我上前用手指插进紧致的后穴。他的后穴里淫水泛滥成灾，我的三根手指很容易就插到底，正好擦过身体深处的前列腺。敏感的腺体一受刺激，小主持人没了力气，只能乖乖撅屁股挨肏。  
“何老师会被手指肏到高潮吗？您的后穴会潮喷吗？让我来试试吧，我想看何老师的后穴潮吹得全是水，还会扭着腰臀求我肏……啊，真是期待啊……要不把何老师当成肉便器吧？我会把滚烫的尿液全部尿在您的穴里，把您的肚子撑大，身体里满是我的尿液和精液……”我用上敬语，在他耳边说下流的荤话。他的身体在颤抖，好像真的在想象我描述的场景。  
我不断搅动他的后穴，戳弄前列腺。身下的肉棒涨大了些，我见时机成熟，抽出手指换上挺立的肉棒。  
“呜呜呜——不要……哈啊啊……不要尿在里面……嗯唔……”他因为两个穴里的酥麻快感爽得仰头。我摸摸他的脸，小主持人又在流泪了，整张脸都是泪痕。  
“乖炅炅，对不起，我开了过分的玩笑。我不会的，我怎么会舍得……”我向他道歉，身下却不带丝毫歉意，狠狠挺进他的后穴，碾磨他的前列腺。我沾了他后穴淫液的手还拉开他的衣服，拧起他的奶头。  
他的双乳由于身体原因圆润饱满，简直是个姑娘的乳房，它们现在被我揉捏玩弄，两个淡色的乳尖挺立，泛着淡淡的粉色。  
“唔啊……太快了……嗯啊……”他的两条细腿向后乱踢，在瑜伽球上有些重心不稳，只能向后靠，但是身后只有我粗大的阴茎 他像被钉在肉棒上，没有退路，被男人肏是唯一的选择。我扶住他的身子，好不容易放过他的乳头，转而去抽动雌穴的按摩棒。  
那根按摩棒上全是他的淫水，抽出时还有粘液从肉穴里滴下来，我才发现他的雌穴已经高潮过一次了。我愤怒地打他的屁股，高潮了还不和我说？“炅炅是个坏孩子，怎么潮吹的时候不出声？”我掌掴他柔嫩的臀，留下一道道红痕。  
“啊啊……疼……对不起老公……唔……我错了……我不是坏孩子呜呜呜……”他哭着向我求饶，身下的后穴收紧，柔嫩的肉壁裹住我的肉棒挽留我。  
“乖，下次潮吹的时候叫出来……”我加快抽插的速度，两个囊袋拍在红彤彤的小屁股上，那肉穴被我插得有“噗啾噗啾”的淫荡声。  
“哈啊啊……好……老、老公……嗯啊……我……我快潮吹了……啊啊啊……”他又攀上高潮，前面的阴茎冒出液体，狭小的肉穴深处喷出一股粘液，打湿我的阴茎流和身下的瑜伽垫。我的肉棒泡在穴里，享受温暖湿润如同巢穴般的舒适感，很快也射出浓稠的精液。  
他睡了过去，安静地不像经历过高潮迭起的性爱。  
这一次清理起来也很麻烦……看来得仔细洗一下瑜伽垫了……


	6. 孕期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外当爹，喜出望外。

孕期小何

我出差了一周，回来的时候小主持人和我说，他怀孕了。  
“你不是从来没有来过月经吗？”我惊喜地抱起他转了一圈，“炅炅，我们有孩子了，我当爸爸了。”“轻点，别伤到孩子！”小主持羞红了脸，“还有，以后……做的时候要节制点，不能再那么放肆了。”他的声音软软糯糯，还带了些奶音。  
我一口答应，心里的如意算盘却打得啪啪响——该怎么和小主持人更加刺激新颖地性爱？我盯着他微微隆起的胸脯，有了坏主意。我从不正规的购物渠道买了少量的催乳剂，偷偷加进小主持喝的牛奶里。他原来视咖啡如命，我劝过好几次他偏不听，怀上宝宝后他在生活里样样都小心，包括他珍视的星巴克。  
他怀孕的前四个月孕吐得很厉害，我特地向单位请了几天假，在家里煮点粥和辅食。我也忍得慌，高涨的性欲迟迟得不到舒缓，实在忍不住只能让小主持帮我手淫出来。他不太愿意给我口交，说什么动作幅度大姿势不正确会碰到宝宝。到了第四个月，我请的私人医生说可以行房时，我的计划终于可以执行。  
小主持在涨奶后向电视台请了长期病假，以他的身份请假的申请很快通过了。他现在不能随便出门，除非带上假发化好妆，或是紧紧缠上裹胸。  
催乳剂效果显著，他现在的乳房一只手还抓不住，两团小白兔在胸前晃来晃去显眼得很。他疑惑地问过我他为什么会有乳房，我说，他现在有宝宝了，雌激素水平较高，催乳素偏高，用来哺育后代的乳汁都会聚集在胸前。我这话半真半假，他听得有些愣。  
“唔……那个……我的……胸有点……涨。”他洗完澡，头发湿哒哒地搭在额头上，他只批了个浴巾，遮不住胸型姣好的乳房。我吞了一口唾液，身下肿胀的阴茎叫嚣着自己的不满。  
“我来帮你吧。”我假装好心，上前搂住他的腰，把小主持人推倒在白色的床单上，二话不说咬住淡色的乳头。“嗯唔……轻点啊……别咬……”他抱住我的头，仰头放肆呻吟。经过长时间的调教，他已经学会怎么在床上讨好我，可他拥有一张清纯的脸庞，每当我看到他沉溺在情欲中放荡又青涩的面孔，我会有沉重的负罪感。这种负罪感也会激发我的性欲。  
我一手去抠弄另一边挺立的乳尖，一手去摸他的下体。许久未被触碰的阴穴水光泛滥，整个阴唇被淫液沾湿，甚至流到了后面的屁穴。“呼……摸摸我……”他双腿打开，面色潮红，一副欲求不满的淫荡样。  
“宝宝怎么办？”我放开他被我咬得通红的乳尖，故意装作担心孩子，“炅炅，你先忍忍，要不先帮帮我？”他犯了难，仰起下巴指了指床头柜——我立马明白他指的是躺在抽屉里面的按摩棒。那根按摩棒被多次当做情趣用品，他的雌穴、屁穴和口腔无一没侵犯过。  
“哈啊啊……快点……”他抢过我手中的玩具，直接插进湿润的雌穴里，“啊嗯……好大……”他也忍耐多时，几个月没尝过性爱滋味的身体很快进入状态。  
“炅炅，用胸帮帮我。”我把按摩棒向穴里更深地插进，听他发出一声高昂的呻吟。“唔嗯……诶？怎、怎么帮？啊啊……”他不明白我的意思，充满水汽的双眸失神地望着我。  
我让他跪在地上——当然，他还小心地扶住肚子——我引导他用两个挺翘的乳房夹住我的阴茎，缓缓上下抽动。  
“啊……”他的乳房又柔软又温暖，我暴着青筋的粗矿深色阴茎在他白白的乳沟上不留情地抽动，偶尔那些淫秽的前列腺液还会流到他的胸脯上，蹭出一层水光。我拧起他敏感的乳尖，似乎像把它们掐出水。“呜呜——轻点……又不会出奶……”他的乳头在我长期的调教下会让他有感觉，更不用说现在肚子里还有孩子，激素水平飙升——当然，这也归功于我的催乳剂。我耐心地教他如何用胸脯讨我喜欢，教他用喘息不断的小嘴舔舔我的阴茎。  
“唔嗯……”我好不容易舍得放开柔软的乳房，让他自己挺起胸，配合着舔弄肿胀的肉棒。在我的喘息和他的呻吟中，他逐渐变成深色的乳尖溢出了几滴白色的奶液。  
“诶……怎么会……”他红透了脸，不可置信地盯住还在流奶的乳尖。“炅炅——”我轻声叫他的名字，还用手指沾了些白色的乳液尝了口，“这些是给宝宝的奶呢……唔，真甜，炅炅的奶水比牛奶好喝多了。”那些乳汁奶味儿浓，还带着丝丝的甜香。我心想等会肏他的时候一定要喝个痛快。  
“才、才不是……”小主持人的声音软得快掐出水来。他挺动腰身套弄阴茎的速度徒然加快，甚至把龟头吮吸得啧啧作响。敏感的龟头和马眼悉数被灵活的舌头舔弄，我不忍难磨的快感，扶住他的头往他口腔深处插入。“呼……炅炅……”在收缩的口腔和柔软乳房的刺激下，我在射精的前一刻讲阴茎抽出他的小嘴，把白色的浓稠精液射到他的胸前。  
忍耐已久的欲望终于得到发泄，精液量多，那些色情的体液还沾在他的锁骨和下巴上，缓缓下滑和洁白的奶液混在一起。“嗯……好多……”他的眼睛泛着水光，整个上半身都狼狈的很，他甚至不知廉耻地从胸前沾上点白色液体往嘴里送——谁知道那是精液还是奶液——尝到后他伸出粉嫩的小舌，说腥。我喘着粗气，脑袋里的血液直向下半身冲，刚软下来的阴茎因为他的动作再次勃起。我拉起来给了他一个热吻，便把他按在床上。他的小穴还插着按摩棒，嗡嗡地在淌水的肉穴里运动，发出淫秽的水声。  
“快点……嗯……亲爱的……里面好痒……”他又这么喊我。我教了他很多次床上得叫我老公，他偏不听，这倒好，被我肏了这么多次，还怀了孩子。“乖，喊老公……”我这次换了法，明知道他现在已经欲求不满的求肏，就是不满足他。  
“咿……啊啊……好难受……”他自顾自地呻吟，用力抽插底下的假鸡巴。那根假玩意还一个劲往里钻，折磨身体深处的G点，给予小主持人许久没有体会的无上快感。“那我不和炅炅玩喽。”我起身，故意捉弄他。  
“不、不要走……”他连忙拉住我的手臂，底下的大家伙因为坐起的姿势进得更深，“啊嗯——好深……唔——老公……快点……摸摸我……”他小声地说出那两个字，那声软软糯糯，带了迷蒙的情欲。  
“乖孩子……炅炅……”我撸了一把他柔软的发丝，重新推倒他在床上，“你是我的乖媳妇，就得给我肏……”我抽出他身下被肉穴裹得湿哒哒的按摩棒，还发出了“啵”的水声。雌穴里的淫水因为没有阻塞物，立马流出红肿的穴口，濡湿微张的后穴和洁白的床单。我掰开他光洁白嫩的大腿——他的腿比以前有肉感了不少，摸起来更顺手了——对准等待巨物插入的雌穴把坚挺的肉棒直直插入。  
“哈啊啊……唔啊——好舒服……啊……”他扶住肚子，仰着头以一副极其享受的表情挨肏，“嗯嗯……好深——啊……小心宝宝……”他还惦记肚里的小孩。我吸了一口冷气，毫不留情地把阴茎直插到底。他的雌穴太舒服了，那些从身体深处的水流不尽似的，源源不断刺激我的龟头和柱身。  
“炅炅——你太湿了……里面全是水……”说完，我故意吸上在我面前晃悠的深色乳头。那敏感的乳尖又开始溢出奶水了。  
“啊啊……轻点……老公——”他爱上这么喊我了。他主动掰开自己的双腿，被肏熟的穴口大张着露在空气中。我一手掐着他溢奶的乳尖，把嘴里醇厚的奶水送进他嘴里，让他品尝自己的乳液。“何老师，自己的奶好喝吗？”我笑着打趣他。  
听到这称呼，我明显感到他的肉壁缩紧了些。他依然对我这么叫他毫无抵抗力，就算是在做饭时，我环住他的腰喊他何老师，他也会腿软无力，瞬间向情欲投降。  
我没等他回答，继续低头吮吸乳头，喝下甜美的奶汁。  
他的阴道比其他女人紧，收缩起来像无数小嘴在挽留我的肉棒，我一次次挺腰用阴茎肏开紧致的肉壁，摩擦那块特殊的软肉。  
“啊啊啊……”他的G点被我轻易找到。我用龟头磨蹭他的G点，收获了几声满足的闷哼，“快点……老公……快肏得更深点……”他微微探出舌尖，汲取室内微凉的空气。  
我一次次撞击他的G点，开发他的身体深处，尺寸良好的阴茎再次肏开层层软肉，将汁水四溢的洞穴肏向高潮。“啊啊啊——”我的龟头似乎撞到了某个尚未发现的区域，“呜呜呜……顶到了——”  
“顶到哪里了？我早就顶到你的G点了啊？”我知道那是他的宫颈，却又和他调笑。“咿……老公……顶、顶到我的子宫了……”他放下所有理智，把最淫荡最柔软的内里展露在我面前。他回答了我没想到的淫秽词语。  
我脑子一热，继续揉他的奶子、吸他的奶水，用肉棒肏他的宫颈，向我们的孩子打招呼。被顶撞宫颈和G点的快感让他呻吟连连，没一会就攀上高潮。  
“啊嗯——老公……”他的雌穴里在喷水，我嘴里的奶水也变多了，我放开他的奶子一看，好啊，这淫娃被我肏得喷奶了，那些本该哺育宝宝的奶水喷了我俩一身，乳白的香甜奶水直往床单上滴。他下身那根仿佛起装饰作用的雄性性器也高潮了一次，射出浓厚的精液，当然，那些玩意还掺和在奶液里。  
“哈——何老师，您真是个好母亲！”我不顾他还在高潮后的不应期，那雌穴内还在裹紧我的阴茎，便再次冲刺起来。我细细感受他穴里上触感后也不再保留，把精液射到他的穴口。  
我起身观察已经半昏迷状态的小主持人。这是我见过他最狼狈的时候。他半个身子都浸在白色的液体里，下身的小穴也被精液和淫水覆盖，活脱一副被肏得离不开男人的淫乱样。  
激烈的做爱后是复杂的清理，今天这一床的奶水精液和身上一塌糊涂的小主持人够我呛的。


	7. 生日性爱

Birthday Sex Party

小主持人昨晚没怎么睡，他的手机一直亮着，到了后半夜也是。今天是他的生日，圈里什么样的人都会给他发句生日祝福。  
我前一天和他说，生日就不要太累了，我们可以一起去约会，体验一番年轻情侣的甜蜜日常，再回家舒舒服服过日子。  
他出门时戴了副墨镜，向我面前炫耀他的帅气，我说，今天他是寿星，怎么样都是帅气好看的。小主持人和我去逛了商场，抱着奶茶去昂贵的日料店，兴奋地和我说哪种生鱼片和寿喜锅好吃，黄老师推荐哪些寿司；又去看了场爱情电影，看到感人的情节他轻轻靠在我的肩上，把手中吃得差不多快空了的爆米花桶塞给我，我拿出包里的纸巾，在黑暗里为他擦拭温热的泪水；下午去了甜品店，在温暖宜人的春日吃冰淇淋，我说吃得太多会肚子疼，他说，普通的情侣经常一起吃很多，然后一起肚子疼，我愣了一会，又笑着揉乱他柔软的发丝，和他一人一口吃冰淇淋，吃完后我们又去买了块蛋糕。小主持人口味不挑，随手点了个奶油蛋糕就买回去了。  
幸好我们选的地方是郊区的小商场，人少又清净，几个服务员识相地当作没看到，要是放到繁忙的街区，他这么闹腾，早被路人认出来了。我们暂时不打算公开关系，也只有很亲近的朋友和父母知道，平时根本不敢两个人一起出现在公众视野里。  
到家后他不着急换衣服，直接躺在床上，说以后等我们好不容易有空了还要这么约会。我在背后压住他，撩开他的衣服，露出精瘦的身体和白嫩的皮肤。  
“唔……等吃完晚饭再做吧……等会吃什么？”  
“吃了这么多冰淇淋还吃得下晚饭吗？”我把蛋糕盒子放在床头柜上，俯身亲吻他微凉的薄唇。他的唇柔软舒适，仔细舔舐品尝还能尝到淡淡的草莓味——那是刚刚吃的冰淇淋啊。我钻进他的口腔，和慌乱的小舌共舞，我的手还去解他的皮带，拽下烦人的牛仔裤。  
等他喘不过气，小脸红扑扑，我才舍得放开。  
“唔……那晚上饿了……吃蛋糕吗？”他没有怎么挣扎，难得主动地挺起腰肢，感受我在他细嫩的皮肤上滑动爱抚。“先吃你。”我和他调笑。他的呼吸已经明显急促起来，脸色微红，睫毛像美丽蝴蝶翅膀煽动一般轻轻颤动。  
我带他转移阵地去了书房——那里放着更多的情趣用品，在书桌上留下性爱的淫靡痕迹也是我的性癖之一。当然，我不怀好意地拿上奶油蛋糕，它有特殊用途。  
家里的书房空间较大，除了高大的书架外还有专门放性玩具的柜子。那些书架上的书有半多是我的，书也不是什么正经的，什么《性爱108式》之类的，更有香艳的小黄书，他第一次看到时羞红了脸，快步过来问我这是什么，又气又羞地把书扔在地上。别看小主持人在节目里带头开车，实际生活中对这方面依旧抵触——除非在床上，经过我长时间的调教后，他学会了如何淫荡地叫床、如何用两个穴讨好男人。似乎由于身体原因，他比其他人更擅长性爱，前面的雌穴比通常女人紧，后面的后穴更会吸人，还会分泌粘稠肠液。  
我把他压在书桌上：“要不要试试新玩具？”他点点头，嘟囔什么不要太过分。我转身去庞大的木柜子里挑挑捡捡，拽出前几天在网络上购买的东西。那些性玩具各式各样都有，有些我也不知道玩法。我拿出一个木马，一只按摩棒和一个项圈。  
他像一只猫，半躺在书桌上眯眼看我，仿佛在引诱我犯罪，还不知廉耻地舔舔殷红的薄唇。真是个荡妇，一被挑逗就完全暴露出淫荡本性。  
我在房间一角放置好木马，小主持人已经脱光衣服，常年不见光的洁白皮肤色情又诱人，挺翘的臀瓣看上去柔软又弹性十足。我托起他的小屁股，扶着他坐上了通体光滑的木马。那木马是情趣可爱的粉红色，上面有一个巨大的仿真阳具。  
我的阴茎早已勃起了，鼓鼓囊囊一大包难受地顶着裤子。我摸摸他的下体想帮他扩张，那柔软的雌穴竟溢满淫水，整个粉红的阴唇湿漉漉，连被阴唇包裹的阴蒂也泛了水光，肿胀地挺立在空气中惹人怜爱。我用手指拨弄那小巧的阴蒂，掰开两瓣肥厚的阴唇插入湿润的阴穴。他的腿跟着打颤，身前的阳具没有任何触碰就翘得老高，吐出透明的液体。  
“哼嗯……啊……”小主持人扭动腰肢，把温暖潮湿的阴穴朝我的手指上送。他的阴道适应得很快，从子宫和阴壁上流出的淫液在狭窄的甬道里堆积，我的手指泡在一堆温热的液体里如巢穴般舒适。我没有过度放慢速度，草草在阴穴里抽动两下便带着淫荡的水声抽出手指，又顺势抚摸同样分泌液体的后穴。后穴的括约肌紧紧咬住我的手指，不停挽留收缩。  
“哈啊啊……”他仰头呻吟，脸色潮红，眼里有一层湿润的水汽。我的手指不听话地在穴里搅动抽插，感到肠液不断从指缝里流到穴口才放过他，换上一旁被冷落许久的按摩棒。那粗大的按摩棒上有很多凸起，插入后能让小主持人敏感的肉壁被充分按摩抚慰，带来的快感令人颤栗，不一会便淫叫连连，活脱脱是沉溺于性爱的荡妇。  
“啊啊……好大……太大了……唔嗯……亲爱的……慢、慢点……哈……”他抓住我的手臂，掐出一道道红痕。我掐住他的腰，缓缓向下按，那淫乱的后穴轻易吃下大半根按摩棒，粘液沿着肉壁和按摩棒的缝隙间流到木马上，留下淫靡的水渍。剩下半截我不忍心用力过猛把小主持人弄疼了。可满脑是情欲，想被肉棒狠狠肏的男人哪管什么疼痛，小主持人食之味髓，沉腰把按摩棒直接摩擦过敏感的腺体，破开层层牢牢吸附的软肉，肏到身体深处。  
“嗯哼……啊啊啊……好舒服……嗯……好深……”他沉溺在性快感中，如同漂浮在海上的无助之人，抓住我手臂的力气好像是抱住海面上唯一的浮木，指甲掐进肉里，留下深刻的印记。  
“骚货，今天这么想被肏？”我没有给他休息时间，一手捏住他的臀肉，一手握着坚硬冰冷的巨大仿真阳具在被爱液浸泡的阴穴口打转。“啊……慢点……才不是什么骚货……”他狡辩说，只不过身下两个都在漏水的肉洞诚实地反应主人的淫乱内里，这句话没有任何威慑力和信用罢了。“那你看看你做了什么？明明对着两个假鸡巴流水，水都快溅到我身上了，还是你不是骚货？你就是个想被男人疼爱的骚货而已，把你扔到全是男人的贫民窟，被无数陌生又肮脏的男人肏得神志不清是不是很爽？”我坏心地没有肏进正在挽留仿真阳具龟头的花穴，只是在磨蹭阴唇和阴蒂。  
小主持人被折磨急了，眼眶红彤彤的：“不是……呜呜呜……你、你快进来啊……”声音里带了些哭腔，绵绵软软，扣人心弦，是个男人都会心动。我下身的玩意争气地跳动几下，可惜它在裤子里，不能对小主持人耀武扬威。听他开始求饶，我差点提枪就上，还好理智及时回到脑内。我没有再难为他，慢慢让他骑在假阳具上。  
“嗯唔……啊啊……”借助雌穴里的淫水，阳具轻易地整根没入，顶上花穴内的花心，“啊嗯……顶到了……唔啊啊……”我乘他还没缓过来，摸进口袋打开木马的开关。那可爱的马体剧烈晃动，把小主持人顶得重心不稳，只好扶住马头挨肏。  
“啊啊啊啊……呜呜……太快了……哈……”木马颠簸的速度太快，他说话都在颤抖。我恶劣地假装不理会他，转头去洗澡。“啊……等等……别走啊……嗯唔……”两根假阳具在他的穴内挺动，其中一根还剧烈地根据上下晃动的频率插进雌穴，发出淫靡又响亮的水声。  
我很快洗了把澡，身下的大玩意涨了太久，却依旧坚挺，渴望在哪个温暖的洞穴里痛快一番。一想到小主持人就在隔着没多少距离的书房里，被木马肏得颜面尽失，两张嘴一起喷水高潮，我的阴茎又涨大了些。  
出浴室时我披着浴巾，光裸上身进了书房。  
房间里除了他高声呻吟淫叫，就是羞人的水声，以及他雪白柔软的臀部下落到马鞍上发出的拍打声。“啊啊……嗯唔唔……哈……好舒服……啊……”白皙的脸颊染上绯红，好看魅人的双眼里流出情欲的泪水，身下两个穴似乎都高潮了，阴精和阳精全射在木马上，小主持人就坐在一堆自己的粘稠液体中，甚至主动抬起腰臀，迎合木马摇摆的动作。  
“妈的……”我低声骂了一句，脑袋空白，只觉血液都涌去下身，那肉棒狰狞地挺立，马眼里流出腥骚的液体，血管凸起，下面两个沉重的囊袋蓄满精液，恨不得全射在他的子宫里。  
我径直走过去，小主持人还没意识到问题的严重性，泪眼迷茫地看着我。  
“骚东西，外面的妓女都没你这么骚，妈的，这里全是你射的水！”我关掉木马的开关，抱起小主持人把他扔到冰凉的书桌上，“说，是老公肏你舒服还是木马舒服？”我逼问他，他似乎有些不知所措。  
“嗯……你……你肏得舒服……”他不敢看我，视线不知道飘到哪了。我坏笑着低头，舔上被木马肏得红肿的雌穴。他的花穴还在源源不断地喷出粘液，我湿滑灵活的舌尖仔细舔舐敏感的肉壁，向内肏开层层裹住舌头的软肉。身上人因为我的动作剧烈颤抖，双手抱住我的头，两条长腿夹着我的脖颈，似是想让我肏得更深。可惜人类的能力有限，舌头不能伸太长，否则我想用舌头按摩他的G点，把两个穴肏到潮吹。  
我吮吸他穴里的蜜液，玩弄涨大许多的敏感阴蒂。我也没浪费时间，很快退出舌头，解开浴巾，露出等待许久的肉棒。我掐住手感极佳的臀肉，肏进饥渴的肉穴。  
名器。  
我顿时想到的只有这个词。那肉壁不知廉耻地咬住粗大的阴茎，内里的软肉颤抖收缩，许多淫水还在从子宫里流出，沾湿整个肉道。  
“咿啊啊……进来了……唔嗯……亲爱的……呼嗯……慢点……”穴口被过分大的肉棒撑到极致 呈现半透明的粉色。他又疼又爽地淫叫，双腿夹住我的腰，吃力地仰头露出滚动的喉结，肉臀上下抖动好像在祈求男人的肏弄。  
隔着薄薄的肉壁，我能感受到后穴里的按摩棒还在机械地抽插进出。他现在被两根棒子肏穴，两个可怜的小花急剧收缩，像盛开的玫瑰花般妖艳美丽，让情欲大涨的男人忍不住疼爱它们，像让它们流出自己的精液。  
“炅炅……你里面太舒服了……又紧又湿……”我粗重的呼吸打在敏感的耳旁，低声说荤话时他的雌穴会用力绞住我的肉棒，双臂搂紧我的身子。“啊啊……慢点……太大了……呜呜……啊啊啊……顶到了啊……”没一会我就找到他的花心。他的花心是触感不一样的软肉，我的龟头被按摩得舒爽，不忍本能疯狂顶撞他的G点，快感如丝如缕一路从尾椎窜上大脑。他在发狂的肏干中再一次被送上高潮。  
“唔嗯……啊啊……好舒服……嗯……快点……哈啊啊”一股股滚烫的体液从身体深处喷涌而出，击打我的龟头，那些淫水被我的肉棒堵得无路可去，只能一点点顺着肉壁流到体外，弄得穴口和大腿根一片水光。他吹得厉害，水都从穴里噗嗤噗嗤地沾湿暗色的书桌。我的阴茎如同回到温暖巢穴般舒适畅快，穴里有不断分泌的蜜液，肉壁也颤抖紧缩。  
他在喷阴精的同时，未被触碰的阴茎也射出一股股阳精，射得我们的小腹上全是白色的体液。我喘着粗气，肉棒忍不住强烈的快感，生生被那骚穴夹射。  
继续已久的滚烫精液从马眼处喷薄而出，冲击柔嫩的肉壁，击打脆弱的花心。他被激得挺直腰板，腰臀整个在抖动，夹住我的腿失去力气，一副被肏翻的狼狈样。我好不容易放完精，缓缓退出半软的大肉棒。  
乱七八糟的液体从尚未闭合的肉穴里涌出，染湿他的下半身。我正准备拿纸巾清理，本以为差点昏迷的小主持人突然发力，竟把我推倒在冰凉的地板上。我当然放了水，他的生日当然要陪他玩尽兴，只不过头被撞得有点疼。  
“嘶……”我倒吸一口气。他似乎觉得自己做得有些过分了，有些愧疚地看着我。“那个……没事吧……”他摸摸我的头，话语里透露着关心，下半身毫不客气地骑在我身上，用湿漉漉的两个穴磨蹭我的阴茎。“你老公怎么会这么容易受伤？”我揉捏他柔软的白皙屁股，“炅炅……还没吃够么？”  
“嗯……这次可是我肏你！”他握住我的肉棒，上下撸动。在他的动作下，阴茎很快再次挺立，沾了他穴内淫液的杆补闪着淫靡的光泽。我舒爽地挺腰却被他制止了，小主持人竟低头含住了在分泌前列腺液的巨大龟头。  
我不敢过分地吹嘘我的尺寸有多傲人，可我有足够的自信说这根阴茎可以让很多女人欲仙欲死，包括这位欲求不满的双人。他的后穴还插着按摩棒，仔细听还能听到细微的震动声。他的口腔微凉，灵活的小舌在多次的口活后熟练地舔舐马眼，沿肉棒上的青筋滑动，不由自主分泌的唾液顺着肉棒流到我粗黑浓密的阴毛上。他饶有兴致地观察我的反应，喉结滚动，缓缓把粗黑的鸡巴纳入口中，全部插进口腔时，坚硬的龟头已经进入他的喉咙。他生理性地干呕，喉咙却因此收缩，裹紧我的龟头，引起阵阵快感。  
“嗯……唔……”他没有吐出阴茎，反而更加起了兴趣，上下移动头部，用嘴巴肏我的肉棒。肉棒在口腔里来回穿梭，我恨不得把他的头钉在阴茎上，按着他的头用精液灌满他的小嘴，可他牢牢牵住我的手，不让我肆意妄为。  
他做了几个深喉便放弃让我在他嘴里射精，毕竟我的尺寸吞下就很困难，再加上我经过一轮高潮后有短暂的不应期，被他就这么口交射出来确实困难。他的脸颊通红，殷红的小嘴吐出粗黑的肉棒，形成一种强烈的视觉刺激。  
小主持人撸了两把我的阴茎，对着那又开始流水的雌穴，猛地整根插入。  
“啊啊……好爽……嗯……进去了……啊……好大啊……老公……”他终于愿意这么叫我了。我能想象到穴内的软肉被大肉棒肏得火热，层层穴肉蠕动收缩。小主持人扭动纤细的腰，抬起屁股，又坐下去，肉体的碰撞声不绝于耳，穴里的淫液和先前射进去的精液一起进入到更深的地方。他好像没有找到自己的花心，阴茎在淫水泛滥的穴里胡乱捣弄，依旧不得趣。  
我比他更熟悉他的身体，我乘他没有抓住我的手，掐住纤细柔软的腰，往上挺腰，直接肏到他的穴心。“啊啊啊……等等……呼啊……慢点……啊……”他软了腰，瘫倒在我身上。  
“怎么？嗯？肏不动我了？”我朝他的耳廓吹气，“不是要肏我吗？这样怎么肏我的鸡巴？”我掌掴他的屁股，缓缓在穴内抽插。“呜呜呜……嗯……不要了……快点……”他倚着我的肩膀，眼眶里溢出晶莹的泪滴。他淫荡地扭腰催促。  
我起身和他互换位置，把他压在地板上，他大张双腿，露出级腿间的花穴和始终插着按摩棒而被冷落的后穴。“何老师……别着急……”我忽然想起一旁的奶油蛋糕，起身把蛋糕盒拿来。他半伏着身子，疑惑地看我打开蛋糕盒，随意用手抹了一把奶油，涂在挺立的肿胀乳头上。“唔……你干什么啊？”他不能理解。两个淡色的乳尖都涂上了白色的奶油，我陶醉地低头含住，舔干净甜蜜又醇厚的动物奶油，吮吸敏感的乳头。  
“啊……别……嗯……”他抱住我的头，忘我地呻吟，“快点进来……嗯……”他似乎失去了理智，竟不知廉耻地向我求肏。我舔干净奶油后意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角，又不肯就这么放过他。我又沾了很多甜腻的奶油，塞进了满是液体的雌穴。“唔啊……嗯唔……好奇怪……啊啊……”淫荡的肉壁夹紧我的手指，透明的粘液、黏腻的奶油和浓稠的精液混在一起，在地板上留下白色的淫靡痕迹。  
我血脉偾张，下体肿胀地向小主持人翘起。我不忍强烈的性欲，把手指换上粗大的肉棒，顶进柔软湿润的肉穴。借助液体的润滑，阴茎顺利地进入早已准备好被插入肏弄的肉穴，我直接找到了他的花心，不给他喘息的机会，顶弄触碰他的G点，让龟头在花心处打转按摩。“啊啊……顶到了呜呜呜……唔啊……嗯……”他哭得泪水都快干了，眼眶红彤彤的，被快感折磨得不轻，甘愿雌伏在男人的肉棒下。  
“啊……何老师的里面被搅得乱七八糟的啊……什么液体都有呢……何老师的骚水、我的精液，还有奶油……这些脏东西让何老师的小穴里又湿又软的……”他听不得过于浪荡的淫词浪语，躺在地上睁大迷茫的双眼，又开始潮吹。  
他前面和后面一起高潮，吹得地板上全是他的液体。我不想在他三次高潮后又折磨他，抽插操弄中积累一定的快感，便释放在甬道深处。他潮吹完半昏了过去，丧失了移动身体的体力。  
今天的清理会很复杂，一地、一桌、一木马的体液够我忙的。


End file.
